Raven Evans and the problems of timetravel
by Ailin Revan
Summary: Well, i have no idea as of yet. Inside are two polls that i would like answers to begin with. Still, i can tell you, that this will be a crossover with Star Wars at some point, contains messed up time-travel, evil,crazy Dumbledore, confused Voldemort.
1. Prologue

**RAVEN EVANS AND**

**THE PROBLEMS OF TIME-TRAVEL.**

* * *

disclaimer: I regrettably inform you, that to my utter disappointment I do not own neither Harry Potter, nor Star Wars.

**Summary: **Well, actually at this point I only have a very vague idea of what this is about, though some things are very certain. This will contain an evil manipulative and crazy headmaster (guess who?), a very powerful and independent boy-who-lived, pureblood Lily, Ron & Ginny bashing, a very misunderstood Dark Lord and very abusive Dursleys. Yet the main character is my own Raven Evans. He is one of the few survivors of the second war with Voldemort and the first time mage since Merlin, he uses his powers to go back in time, but the world he lands in is not the one he expected to find, more than that he finds himself in the body of his cousin, Harry Potter.

**Poll:  
**Ok, since I'm not sure where this will end, I want your opinions on a few things:  
Should Harry-Raven be sorted into:  
a) Griffindor with Neville & Hermione;  
b) Ravenclaw with Hermione & Draco;  
c) Hufflepuff with Ron & Hannah;  
d) Slitherin with Daphne & Blaise?

[a/n: Choose wisely, since it will depend on who his best friends will be...]

**now for Poll2:  
**Raven (Harry) won't get together with anyone untill at least after 3rd year, but I have to know what to aim for. Therefore are two main choises:  
1) Harry is gay and knows about it, so he should be with:  
a - Cedric;  
b - Draco;  
c - Severus;  
d - Lucius;  
e - VOLDEMORT?

[personally I lean towards three last, but I still want to have your opinion before I make a decision.]

2) or perhaps our boy is atracted to the fair sex and will end up with:  
a - Hermione;  
b - Luna;  
c - Cho;  
d - Tonks;  
e - Bellatrix (only iа sane)

Don't hesitate and let me know!!!

* * *

PROLOGUE.

A tall man with a nasty scar across his nose stared blankly at the long line of graves. It has been over half a year since the war ended, yet the desired calm was nowhere to be found. The man's name was Raven Evans, lord of the noble and ancient houses of Potter, Evans, Black and heir to the founders of the now destroyed Hogwarts. He was only 20, yet he knew more pain and suffering than any of the others who survived the war. He also suffered from what was now common in the wizarding society - Survivor's complex. His hair once black and shiny was a now a silvery mess, his eyes which some 10 years ago were vivid purple, sharp spakling with intellect now absolutely dull, as if he was no longer alive.

Beside him was a woman. She was the only person whom Raven trusted and only she knew just how much Raven wanted to have his friends back. Her name was Hermione Granger and she has been his friend ever since their first year at Hogwarts. However, unlike her friend Hermionу was dead set on doing at least something. It was Hermione who found the book of time magics and it was Hermione who found out a way to unbind Raven's magic and it was due to her efforts that thу man now had a chance to go back in time and save all those he loved from dying.

Raven glanced up at the witch at his side. She was watching him with a strange expression. For the first time in six years he cracked a smile:

- Hermione, I have no idea what would have happened to me if not for your care...

- Raven, you don't need to say this, I understand. This was just as hard for me and I promise I will look after them for you, just... make sure not to let all this nightmare to happen again. Go now and be safe.

* * *

[a\n: I understand this is not much, but would really like to continue with the story after I have at least some idea as to what your opinions on the Polls are. So, please, some answers!!!!]


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **Not mine, only Raven and any OC that may show up.

_'thoughts'; _- speach; _parseltongue_

**[a/n: **Please, I really need answers to the questions in the Prologue before anything major happens in the story**]**

CHAPTER ONE.

Raven sat up with a start and banged his head hard in the process. He opened his eyes to see what attacked him and was shocked to see himself in a small dark space. He automatically cast the Lumos charm and his jaw almost hit the floor as he realized that he was in a cupboard. He didn't recall ever having to live in such conditions, so he knew something didn't go the way it was supposed to. The boy wondered what the problem was and how it affected his quest. The answer came sooner than he anticipated, but it was not something he was ready to deal with.  
- HARRY POTTER, GET UP!  
The loud shriek was accompanied by loud banging on the cupboard door. Raven froze, he could hear his heart pounding in his chest as reality hit him as a herd of hippogriffs - he was now Harry Potter, the wonder boy. At first he was horrified, but then the possibilities came to his mind, all the things he could prevent, all the lives he could save. The only thing that he knew he wanted to know was what happened to the original Raven Evans.

Recalling everything that his cousin told him about the Dursleys, Raven pushed open the cupboard door and went to what he assumed was the kitchen to start breakfast for his new 'relatives'. When he saw disgust and hatred filled looked he wondered for a few brief seconds what it would feel like to conjure a king sized cobra, or even a basilisk. The idea was very entertaining, but he knew all too well that the house was full of Dumbledore's charms and spells, even curses. The only thing that that the house lacked were the very same blood wards that were supposed to protect Harry from death eaters. Sure, there were wards, but they were only to alert Dumbledore of Harry leaving the premises of 4, Privet Drive. When Raven understood this, he had half the mind to simply go away to one of his manors, but he knew that since he was now Harry Potter he would have to act accordingly, at least until he got his letter. A quick glance at the calendar told him that he only had to wait a couple of weeks. HIs musings were interrupted by Petunia speaking:

- Oh, Vernon, it's bad. Missis Figg called and she broke her leg, so she won't be able to watch over the boy. Do you think maybe Marge could...?

- No, Pet. Marge left for Majorca with that friend of hers, Ivonne, I think. We'll have to take him with us to the zoo.

- But can't he stay here?

- You are willing to leave him alone at home, what if he blows it up?

- I suppose that is true... Boy, come here.

Raven grit his teeth in annoyance, he couldn't wait to get away from the bastards, still he put on his best politely blank mask:

- Was there something you wanted, uncle?

- Listen closely, you little freak. You are going with us to the zoo. If anything strange happens, you will regret that you were even born, am I clear?

- Yes, sir. _'Damn, I so wish I could... hey, maybe if I ask nicely a poisonous snake would bite him?' _With that pleasant thought he folowed the Dursleys out of the house and into the car.

* * *

Strange, but Raven couldn't remember ever being to a muggle zoo before. Sure, in the future he visited a couple of wizarding ones with Harry, Ron and Hermione, so it really gave him a poor idea of how muggles treated animals. Suddenly he spotted a cobra and went up to it. The Dursleys were very close. Raven figured now was the perfect opportunity to see whether or not he had Harry's Parseltongue abilities and if he did, then did he also have the mind link with Voldemort? And if so, then how to make sure that the man doesn't learn of Raven's secrets? Suddenly he saw a familiar herd of red haired people. His feelings to the Weasleys were double, on one hand he was no longer Raven Evans, the unfortunate boy who dared to be in every aspect better than Harry, but rather Harry Potter himself, the boy that would become their source of income.

Raven tried to make himself belief that the Weasleys were not responsible for what happened in their future, his past, but it was pretty hard to do so.

**~flashback~**

_Creeping around the corner into the kitchen of Grimmauld place, Raven froze in place as heard voices from inside. This puzzled him, since he was sure that everyone was asleep. Not able yo stop himself, the 15 year old boy with silky black hair and vibrant purple eyes crept soundlessly, thanking Merlin for being able to wandlessly cast the invisibility spell. He entered the kitchen and listened to what was going on._

_Albus Dubledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat there with a very strange expression on his face, one that Raven saw on Snape's face when the potions' master looked at his cousin. With him there were Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Molly Weasley. He listened more closely when he realized that they were talking about Harry._

_- Albus, surely there must be another way. Tell me you're joking._

_- I'm afraid I'm not able to do that, Molly, dear. Potter is a danger to us._

_- How can he be? After everything we did to make sure that he is in a perfect condition to do as you say!_

_- Molly, I've bound about 70% of the boy's magic and yet he was able to fend off Tom 5 times now. If he were to ever find out the truth about what happened on that Halloween, there will be no way to stop him. Therefore, miss Weasley, you will give him this potion. It will bind him to you. Mr Weasley, the amount of money we decided on will be transferred in no time._

**~end of flashback~**

Raven shuddered with disgust as he watched the red haired family. Yet he figured that the Weasleys were way better than the Dursleys and so he set his plan in motion, hoping that it would work out nicely and he would be able to leave Privet Drive for good... and soon...

**[author's note: **Just what has Raven planned for his relatives? People, please if you have a nice idea about it, let me know! And for Merlin's sake, at least one or two reviews would be nice! I'm still waiting for your thoughts about questions posed in the prologue!**]**


	3. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Well, after a very long wait my muse decided to come back and now I'm happy to present.... {thought I'd remindyou, I only own Raven}...**

(- blah = speech;

_"blah"_ = thoughts;

_"blah"_ = parseltongue;

**_blah_** = letters;

**"blah"** = spells;)

**]**

**

* * *

****_previously on "Raven Evans and the Troubles of Time-Travel": _**

Raven shuddered with disgust as he watched the red haired family. Yet he figured that the Weasleys were way better than the Dursleys and so he set his plan in motion, hoping that it would work out nicely and he would be able to leave Privet Drive for good... and soon...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**The Zoo Mayhem.**

As quietly as his over-sized clothes would allow, the black haired boy inched up to the cage with a king cobra. _"Yep, this will teach them some humility... I wonder..." _Focusing on the snake, Raven hissed softly, trying not to draw much attention to himself, after all he didn't want the Weasleys to know about this gift of his: "_Exsscusse me, would you mind helping me out a bit?"_

The time-traveller knew that he actually spoke Parseltongue the second the snake focused her attention on him and hissed out: _"I would be glad to, young sspeaker, but alass, I cannot esscape thiss cage.." _- this was followed by what Raven assumed to be a snake variation of a sigh. The boy smiled: _"I'll let you out, if you help me... Is that ok?" _A slight nod was all the answer he needed. Concentrating hard on his inner magic, Raven silently vanished the glass and just as silently put it back as soon as the snake slithered out of the cake. He then quietly explained his plan to the snake and very soon the plan was in motion.

The boy positioned himself in such a way, that he would see what was going on in the glass of another cage, but other people would never believe that he was involved. Thus he had a perfect view of Vernon Dursley being bitten by the cobra in the ass. Not bursting into laughter was a hard task, but Raven managed, so escaped the wrath of Petunia, who was all too concerned about her husband and very scared son, to even remember that she had a nephew. That's how the soon to be eleven year old was left at the zoo.

* * *

_"Ok, that was strange. Oh, well... now for part two..."_ - he scanned the crowd and was relieved to see that the Weasleys were still there - _"Let's hope this works..."_

Raven, now known as Harry, glanced at his reflection, made sure that his scar was a bit visible and went up to Molly Weasley, doing his best not to blow up his cover:

- Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen my aunt and uncle?

The sentence came out very childishly, Raven was very surprised at how whiny he sounded. Molly turned around and looked at the child. At first she thought the boy was a muggle, but then she noticed the flash of the scar and her face softened at once:

- Oh, sorry, honey, but could you describe them? I do not believe I've met them...

Molly smirked to herself, this was her lucky ticket - meeting Harry Potter in muggle zoo of all places. She listened carefully to what the boy said as a description of his family and could barely hold in her laughter.

- Oh, of course. How silly of me. My aunt Petunia is very thin, bony even with a very long neck, her face strongly resembles that of a horse, though I suppose saying that would offend the horses. Next there is my uncle Vernon, who frankly speaking looks like a hippo, only on two legs, he got bitten by a snake, so he'd be on a stretcher and lastly we have Dudley the pig, a mini-Vernon.

_"Well, I guess that was a very accurate description... I just hope this works out nicely..."_

Molly Weasley easily picked up on the uneasiness the boy was radiating as he spoke of his relatives. It was as if he expected them to jump out from around the corner and beat him for what he said. She drew herself to her not so big height and looked around. At first she didn't see anything, but then a womann that fit the surprisingly accurate description caught her eye. She looked closer and indeed, there was a very fat boy, who was looking around all the time, his eyes wide with terror, and there ws a stretcher with an even bigger copy of the boy. _"Must be the uncle... boy, no wonder the child looks half dead, if those two eat all the food, then it's quite understandeable. But I wonder, why didn't the woman take Harry with them...? This is very strange..." _Her attention then focused on her own children, who were busy getting to know Harry, not that they knew who he was yet.

* * *

Raven was talking to the Weasley kids and he was astonished. They were nothing like their future selves, actually he found it pretty easy talking to them. But he knew, that it was only because they didn't yet know that they were supposed to spy on him, therefore he made himself stay alert.

After making sure that her wn children were busy talking with Harry and therefore not causing havoc, Molly Weasley brought her attention back to the Dursleys, or rather she was unpleasantly surprised by their absense. However, being as quick-witted as she was, she decided that since there were only a few days left until Harry's birthday, the boy could spend them at the Burrow:

- Dear, it seems that your relatives... left.

She was quite surprised by the expression of tremendous relief that crossed the boy's face only to be replaced by confusion, fear and lastly acceptance:

- Oh, well... I guess they finally decided to ditch me...

Mrs Weasley frowned, the child seemed to be way too depressed to be only 10 years old:

- Honey, if you don't mind, you coud stay with us.

Hope bloomed at the young face at once. It seemed like Christmas came early for the boy:

- Oh, that would be wonderful... but... I wouldn't want to impose...

-Nonsense, dear, come along. Children, let's go home.

And so the Weaseys plus Raven left the Mugge Zoo for the Burrow.

* * *

**[A/N: And that, people, is the end, Birthday, the letter and Diagon Alley in next chapter. Please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!]**


End file.
